Rocking the Cradle
by FreakishlyFangirl
Summary: Kurt Anderson discovers he's pregnant. Will Blaine be a good father? Will Kurt handle the pregnancy well? (I don't own Glee or Klaine, regardless if I wanted to ) This is my first Klaine fic :)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: If you have issue with MPREG/Klaine Please leave to read something else. :) **_

Kurt Anderson decompressed on his couch after the draining day he endured, currently flipping channels out of lack of interesting programs but also, because he had to do something in the silence of the house.

Lately, Kurt noted how quiet it was when he was home first during busy days bothered him that he felt lonely without his husband with him either making dinner for the both of them, making their apartment smell mouthwateringly amazing that the night sometimes end in passionate lovemaking,or Blaine just being around to hold Kurt close to him, never exchanging words just enjoying each others company while their TV produced noise in the background.

He was jolted from his revelries with the familiar sound from the unlocking of the front door, Blaine smiling to his husband as he was humming away a tune, the door shut and lock as quickly as it had opened. Blaine shrugged off his bag, dropping it near the coats hanging on the hooks beside the door crossing to the living room embracing Kurt with some loving kisses Blaine snuggled into his lover's neck "_How was work for you_?" once they had settled on the couch, Kurt sighed "_Tiring, dealt with some very rude customers, but It went as normal as ever, How about you?" _Blaine chuckled, thumbing Kurt's hair _"Practice went okay had some light problems, but other than that im pretty happy with how today went, but im happier being home with you." _

That is one of the many things that attracted Kurt to Blaine, the way Blaine is so loving and so willing to show his love for Kurt whether it be transferring schools from Dalton to McKinley, joining New Directions when they were in high school together, Or constantly trying to fix his past mistakes to make their relationship work promising he'd be faithful. Blaine gave a few kisses to Kurt's neck untangling from the closeness to head into the kitchen sifting through their fridge for leftovers to eat together since they both got home later than normal

Blaine fished out day old chicken parmesan separating both into two bowls he'd gotten from the dish drainer heating up both squished bowls in the microwave watching the timer, making his stomach growl in protesting need.

Once the microwave beeped, he maneuvered both bowls onto the table noticing Kurt picking up the small mess of clothing by their room, tossing them into the hamper as he made his way to the table to eat. Blaine gave a small smile to his husband, watching him eat.

Kurt noticed him smiling, giving a half one "What are you smiling at?" as he stabbed pasta onto his fork, "Oh, im just glad we have something to celebrate tomorrow." Kurt rolled his eyes, fishing the bottom of his bowl for the stuck pasta

He stifled a chuckle, thumbing some cheese off Blaine's chin "Im not up for a huge celebration, ever since the proposal Ive been turned off by big parties." He cleaned his thumb, taking both empty bowls to the kitchen sink to rinse them in hot water for dishes later on.

"Ill make sure you have a good time, just you and me since all of friends are pretty busy this weekend, Rachel is performing Wizard of Oz, Mercedes and Sam are attempting to move all their stuff into their new place-"

He was interrupted by Kurt kissing his lips "That sounds great." Both had noticed evening sweeping over New York through their window, Buildings lit up with the night life of the bustling Big Apple

They decided to head on to bed, seeing as tomorrow would be an early start for them both

Blaine had showered until the heat caused the steam to blur their bathroom mirror,he wrapped himself into the blue towel, crossing into the wide open door of his room, his hair dripping with leftover water from lazy drying.

Kurt used his towel hed plan to use after his shower to dry his husband's hair into a messy clump of dark curls "There."

Blaine smiled watching Kurt's back head into the froggy shower of steam, listening to the faucet run as he got dressed in night pants and a grey shirt, climbing into bed counting off Mississipi's in his head watching the bathroom door for any change.

Kurt finally ventured out of the bathroom, wrapped in a blue bath robe, he cleaned out both ears with his towel as he sifted through his drawers for his night clothes, quickly dressing and climbing into bed with Blaine.

It wasn't hard for Kurt to fall asleep with Blaine always being warm. Blaine however kept a smile on his face, he promised tomorrow Kurt would have a good time on his 24th birthday.

He finally let the sounds of New York at night an Kurt's equal breathing lull him to sleep.

**A/N: My first official Klaine fic on here :) Please don't bash me on punctuation, im only human,and I don't practice a lot so please be gentle. Would love some feedback ^^ Love and Squishes-_ FreakishlyFangirl_**


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm buzzed the silence of night away as Blaine rolled over in his half asleep state, pressing the off button as Kurt slept soundly into his pillow. He smiled to himself, climbing off their bed tiptoeing and closing the door behind him silently making his way through the barely lit apartment, he was a man on a mission for his husband's birthday.

Upon entering the kitchen, he opened the fridge sifting through it to find something Kurt might like as a birthday breakfast, he settled on eggs since their fridge wasn't that full from their last shopping trip from a week ago.

He found the handled pan in the dish drainer, setting the heat to medium on the stove,using a butter knife to fish out some butter onto the pan tossing in ham once the _butter_ melted completely.

He continued to stir the ham with a spatula, enjoying the frying noise it made as he cracked four eggs into the pan mixing together all the yolks, keeping his eye on the eggs so they wouldn't stick to the pan and complicate cleaning up later. Finally, he cut up cheese slices, tossing them into the ham and egg mixture to melt it and finish the breakfast.

"You look like your having fun.", Kurt's voice _claimed_ behind him, laced with sleep making Blaine smile as he flicked off the stove heat, leaving the stove to grab two plates from the dish drain, scooping up equal amounts onto them, kissing Kurt as he handed him a plateful of food "I am having fun, this is just the first surprise for your birthday."

Kurt gave himself and Blaine a fork as they ate. Kurt chuckled "I see you forgot about your hair gel", he played with a strand of his husband's curly mop of hair "I like it better this way though, all bushy."

"The last time you saw my hair this way was prom." Kurt nodded "I told you I was happy to have my man without the product and that's how I wanted everyone else to see you." Blaine smiled, crossing to the sink, soaking his now cleared plate in hot water, scrubbing it clean with a sponge. "I hope you're up for a field trip." he nearly sang to Kurt making his husband shake in head continuing to smile "Nothing too flashy, right?"

"Just you and me today." Blaine smirked to himself, taking Kurt's plate, letting it soak in bubbly hot water as he cleaned his hands from the leftover water dripping off his fingers.

"I suppose you're going to keep our "Field trip" a surprise?" Kurt smirked as Blaine pushed him toward the bathroom "Just go get ready" he laughed to himself once Kurt had closed the door behind himself, Blaine weaved a hand through his hair slightly bothered with the "Bushiness" but for Kurt he'd keep it

He heard his phone buzzing from his bedroom, so Blaine somewhat rushed to answer it, not even glancing at the caller ID "Hello?"

_"Are you both decent?,im down at Magnolia bakery If you guys wanted to meet up now."_

He eyed the door, the shower handles squeaking as the water shut off "We're both getting ready to go, we'll meet up with you once we head out."

_"Sounds good."_ He'd clicked the call to end as the bathroom door opened,quickly placing his phone back on the dresser, panic crossing his face as Kurt dried at his hair with his towel passing Blaine as he mulled over what to put on "You look like you've seen a ghost" he joked to his husband as he was sided on two pairs of pants

Blaine took his opportunity to shower now since Kurt didn't see him on the phone, scrubbing his mop of curled hair with shampoo once the water was hot enough.

He was as quick out of the shower as he rushed himself in, happy to see a dressed but impatient husband in the doorway of their room

"Im almost ready, don't worry." Blaine kissed his impatient husband, dressing in a blue button down shirt, a gray pullover and dark pants.

Blaine finally came out of their room with a dark scarf "You ready to go?"

Kurt had his turn, dragging Blaine out of their apartment and into the elevator, he felt the scarf wrapping around his head covering his eyes "What are you doing?"

"I told you, it'll all be a surprise today, so you can't see where were going." he took Kurt's hand, leading him through the ocean of people bustling to get somewhere

Kurt was thankful he wore comfortable shoes, the walk seemed to take forever, he couldn't tell if they were ever crossing the street or shuffling around people.

He could hear Blaine shushing someone, as they continued walking, Blaine explained the scarf to the unknown person walking with them now

"I promised him everything would be a surprise for his birthday."

Kurt rolled his eyes behind the scarf, happy to finally feel it being taken off him "Close your eyes."

He followed directions, shocked hearing his friends singing happy birthday to him, he opened his eyes, grinning from ear to ear, being tackled with hugs.

"You claimed it would just be us today," he laughed through all the hugs, Blaine shrugged chuckling

_"You really thought wed miss celebrating your birthday with you?" _ Rachel joked, pulling Kurt along with the rest of them, eager to surprise the birthday boy

Kurt and Blaine joined their friends, off on this birthday adventure in New York...

**A/N:And that's where ill stop for now until the next chapter :) (Sorry guys, just wanted to give you something new to read) I don't know New York that well XD but I did my best so I hope you guys like it ^^-FreakishlyFangirl**


	3. Chapter 3

After a fun day of water balloon fighting in Central Park, Sifting through bakeries like Magnolia Bakery for the best cupcakes an,impromptu musical number in Times Square, and Kurt's birthday dinner at DiPalo's in Little Italy, Blaine Kurt, Rachel Mercedes and Sam were currently drinking at one of the many bars for fun before their busy schedules coming up in the following week.

Kurt kept his eyes on his husband dancing around with the other party hard patrons, he noticed him attempting to invite him on the floor, Kurt finished his shot, shaking his head as he joined his husband on the floor, dancing very close to him. "Having fun?" Blaine had to yell a bit over the booming music, Kurt simply nodded but added a loud "Yeah"

Mercedes and Sam clinked their shots before chugging them down, laughing loud and obnoxiously at Sam's impressions which normally wouldn't get that much of a laugh, but the alcohol lessened the attitude from his girlfriend.

Rachel kept to Kurt and Blaine as she flirted across the club with a random stranger a distance away at a table, noticing how she danced with her friends.

Blaine had gotten a bit adventurous, kissing his husband's neck with need as they continued dancing and getting closer together.

They'd ended up partying well into the evening, the five leaving the bar laughing and some stumbling down the sidewalk but all made it home in one piece, wishing each other the best,and that they should do this again.

Kurt and Blaine specifically were teasing each other once they'd closed their apartment door, Kurt attempted stripping his husband nude before they even hit the bedroom.

The speed of crashing the door open and making out on the bed was instant, Blaine let Kurt top him again, enjoying the heat behind the kisses as they stripped each other.

Blaine leaned across the bed, fishing through the small table drawer for a condom, Kurt pulled his hand back "Not tonight Blaine." he panted as he kissed along his husband's waist to his bellybutton, enjoying his reaction to it.

Blaine had his husband pinned against the pillows, smiling at his face flushed with heat "I love seeing you like this" he purred into his ear, licking along his neck making him moan.

They loved each other until they were nearly stuck together from sweat,panting under the covers as Blaine thumbed his husband's upper lip "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt kissed him a final time, attempting to relax his fast heart so they can sleep

"Happy Birthday, Kurt." Blaine had claimed as sleep took him over.

Both men slept in the mess of blankets and pillows, happy to end the party mood and just get back to their busy weeks, or so they thought ...

**A/N: I am SO sorry about the lateness of this chapter. School keeps me busy, I had a case of writers block specifically to one part of this chapter (Rewritten four different times, I suck at love XD) so be nice with reviews please? Until the next chapter:) Love and Squishes-FreakishlyFangirl**


	4. Chapter 4

In the coming weeks of summer's end, Kurt noted how sick he was for a few days, barely able to eat heavy food or certain smells got to him. He just thought it was the stomach flu going around, so he toughed it out for most days, Blaine was worrying himself every time Kurt would either get ill or refuse food out of fear of getting sick again.

Kurt changed into his work shirt, hunger nagging his stomach as it growled at him. "You'll get better" he told his reflection, checking the time on the stove as he was heading out, giving a quick kiss on the cheek to a very worried Blaine "I love you." he smiled at his Blaine, quickly being grabbed by the wrist and pulled back, being made to face his him.

"I want you to stay home." Blaine's eyes were serious, making Kurt shake his head "Im alright Blaine, I promise."

"You just keep getting sick, you've skipped meals, its not healthy."

"Its what happens when you're sick, you just don't want to eat." he noted Blaine's frown and reconsidered his words

"I promise if I feel worse at work, i'll come home." doubtful in Kurt's words, he let him go to head off to work as he cleaned up around the apartment, picking up their laundry and organizing his bag filled to the brim with important dates, script, and receipts from his occasional need for a cupcake.

Kurt attempted being as understanding to any troublesome customers once he got to work, but he was just another insult to his work or him away from just walking out.

He'd spent longer in the bathroom this morning after getting ill to clean his face, but as he sifted through the underside of the sink for the toothpaste to clean his mouth of the vomit taste, he'd found a spare pregnancy test from Rachel's pregnancy scare. After checking the expiration date on the box wasn't for another year, he decided to clear any crazy ideas on his mind as he tore the box open, reading and following the directions.

His hands were actually trembling from a sudden sinking fear as time ticked away to get a result.

Blaine's knocking on the door caused him to drop the test, watching it slide across the floor, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, Blaine, i'll be out in a minute okay?" he picked up the test as it beeped at him, he flipped it over reading the word "pregnant" on the screen

Of course he didn't panic at the result, he was a male and no news report had proven men can carry and birth children, so he ignored the test tossing it under some toilet paper in the wastebasket.

Halfway through his shift,organizing pilling trays of food, Kurt got a smell of their special for the day, the mustard in the sandwich soured his empty gut.

He bolted from the trays, nearly crashing into someone as he made his way to the bathroom stall, violently retching into the bowl behind the locked door

Once he was able to breathe again, he used the rim as a balance to stand, pain formed in his gut like fire as he exited cleaning his face as dots laced into his line of vision.

Kurt toughed out the crappy feeling as he left the bathroom, his breathing was ragged as he attempted going to work again

He ended up taking a seat, rubbing his temples with his hands to rid a headache.

The embarrassment of being ill made him less likely to ask for any help, but he knew something was wrong with how woozy he felt,the dots more apparent in his vision now.

Kurt had remembered the crashing to the floor as he tried standing again, a coworker and a few customers were curious what happened as the had called him an ambulance.

_Then everything faded to black..._

* * *

><p>Blaine was finishing the apartment clean up, scrubbing the pile of dishes as his phone rang in the bedroom.<p>

He flicked the water from his hands, jogging to pick it up once again ignoring the caller ID "Hello?"

_"Is this Blaine Anderson?"_

His heart became anxious, "Yes, it is."

_"We have your husband, Kurt Anderson here at New York Presbyterian hospital being checked on for abdominal pain and dangerously low blood sugar , he claimed to call you first before his father."_

Blaine nearly dropped his phone, dashing out the door "I'll be right there." he ended the call as he dashed down the hall, into the elevator and down the sidewalk, flagging down a taxi.

He'd thought the worst during the ride over, the constant honking traffic ticked him off as he paid for how far they had gotten, exiting the taxi and sped walk to the hospital instead.

By the time he'd gotten there, his back was sweaty from the effort of walking so long, but he caught his breath asking for Kurt Anderson at the wait desk

A passing nurse showed him where to go, his anxiety making him chew the inside of his mouth as he followed her.

Once he found his husband's room, he was asleep in a hospital bed, an IV in his arm and the heart monitor constantly beeping.

Blaine thanked the nurse taking a spot beside his husband, attempting to rub his arm, but Kurt cringed "Just leave me alone Blaine okay?"

He gave up, taking a seat on the edge of the bed near his husband, a nurse came in with a tray of hospital food

_"You should eat",_ she offered _"It'll help the woozy feeling and you'll feel a little better."_ leaving the tray with them both leaving as a doctor came in with test results on a clipboard, flipping through each colored document carefully

_"Everything but blood pressure came back normal however there is something id like to discuss with you both."_

"It's nothing fatal is it?"

_"He refused any surgery upon the abdominal pain, so we investigated further with an ultrasound and found."_ He trailed off, sifting through his documents, handing Blaine a glossy black picture of a white object among a dark orb

"What is this?"

_"Its an ultrasound of a month old_ fetus" Kurt rolled over and sat up too quickly, his eyes were near saucer size, but he said nothing, eating the cupped fruit from the food tray in silence.

"How is this even possible? Blaine questioned the doctor

_"Your husband has a carrier gene, making him able to carry and birth children once his body abled him to, a recessive gene passed down from a family member from another generation."_

Blaine didn't like Kurt's silence "All of this information is confidential, right?"

The doctor simply nodded, his beeper had alerted him of another patient as he made his way out.

Kurt finished the fruit, pulling the blanket off of him to look at his waist, still flat

"How are you feeling?" he noticed his husband thumbing his waist

"Im.,surprised. That's the last thing I expected to hear from a doctor." His eyes were tearing over

Blaine held his husband to him, Kurt returned the hug crying into his shoulder

"It'll be okay, I promise."

"But im a freak"

Blaine separated from Kurt, staring into his eyes "No matter how or why this happened, you are not a freak, its wonderful news." He smiled, trying to make Kurt feel better.

"Are we ready for this?"

"We can work together, do some research, make some more space at home, which is now spotless thanks to me." he smirked gaining his husband's smile back

The both of them shared the leftover food on the tray, staying overnight in the hospital when Kurt got ill again, he then received his prenatal vitamins to take daily

Blaine had fallen asleep next to Kurt as he lay awake, the beeping of the heart monitor and his thoughts keeping him awake

_"Can we do this?" _

**A/N: Another update early because i'll be away for a week. So enjoy this new chapter guys :) One of my longest written ^^ (Ignore my theory, I couldn't think of anything when I was writing so I threw something together, i'll try to elaborate next chapter if I can(Maybe not T_T).) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Until next time guys Hugs and Squishes-FreakishlyFangirl.**


	5. Chapter 5

After the night in the hospital, Kurt was cleared to go home with rules from his doctor, claiming he shouldn't overwork himself,or skip meals, and to take his prenatal vitamins to rid some of the nausea.

Blaine took Kurt's hand as they walked back home.

Once they had gotten back, the apartment was organized and smelled clean "You weren't kidding", Kurt laughed "I cant believe I can see the floor again."

"I decided to do it since I didn't have to go rehearse yesterday"

Blaine began walking through the apartment, looking around at everything, Kurt tucked his vitamins away in a cabinet after taking one

He _checked_ for his next shift at work on Blaine's laptop, happy to see he was off today and tomorrow.

Kurt had taken a comfortable spot on the couch, watching his husband scan every spacious part of the apartment "What exactly are you doing?" he laughed

"Im just looking for a good room for the baby, you know the nursery and everything so we aren't squishing it in with us in our room."

"Ever since Rachel left and Santana moved in with Brittany we've had plenty of space here, plus we have a while before we have to worry on that."

Blaine quit searching rooms, taking the empty space next to Kurt on the couch "So, when should we tell the others?"

Kurt stared down at his currently flat stomach "Not for a while, they'd probably question us when I start to show though."

"Are you hungry?" Blaine was halfway off the couch, but Kurt stopped him, annoyed "No."

Blaine noted the tone, looking a bit hurt "Whats wrong?"

Kurt simply sighed "I don't need to be taken care of, okay?" Blaine simply nodded, going to check his cell phone if anyone had called.

His phone had three missed calls, but he quickly deleted them ignoring any old voicemails left on his phone.

After pocketing his phone, he rejoined Kurt on the couch as they flipped through every channel on their box, settling on a cooking channel watching someone make a vegetable casserole.

Once the show had ended, Blaine decided to make something to eat since the hospital food wasn't that great. He searched through the cupboards, he gave up that seeing as it had cans of expired green beans searching through the freezer, happy to find a package of chicken and settled on that.

Kurt sunk into the couch, letting the cold of their apartment put him to sleep, it wasn't a long nap though with his phone going off.

He gave up, sitting once again as he fished through all the messages on his phone, one from Rachel, two from his father.

Rachel's message was in nearly all caps asking if Kurt was okay/alive, he'd taken some humor in that as he responded claiming he was fine. Burt's messages were of similar fashion, except they weren't in caps and contained a couple mistakes, but Kurt didn't mind.

His phone had rang after he was halfway through answering his father's text, he accepted "Hello?"

_"Kurt what did you do this time to end up in the hospital?" _

"I just forgot to eat because I was too busy working to notice and I passed out at work, im fine now though." plus he was also now carrying Blaine's child, but he wasn't up for freaking his dad out even more. He heard his father sigh _"Im glad you're alright, but just try to stay out of trouble okay?"_

His words stung Kurt's pride a bit, "Yeah Dad." he agreed, but wanted to avoid the topic "How you doing?"

_"Still a mechanic, just working until im drafted for the NFL."_ He joked, making Kurt smile _"Hows everything with you two?" _

"Alright."

_"Well, good. Im planning to head back to New York to see you during the holidays with Carole."_

Kurt was grinning now at the mention of the holidays "That's great. It'd be nice to spend time together as a family again." He then eyed his stomach, frowning a bit, how was he going to tell his father, when should he tell him. _"Well I best get back to fixing the truck, Im glad you're alright, Kurt."_

"Thanks for calling dad, I love you."

"Love you too." Kurt ended the call, attempting to lay back down for a nap, but he remembered they'd planned to go shop for groceries since they were out of everything.

He decided to sneak out and go on his own, leaving Blaine in the kitchen as he counted off eighty dollars in his wallet.

Satisfied with the amount, he enjoyed the walk to the grocery store going over what they needed in his head.

* * *

><p>An hour after he'd paid for everything, he carted both bags back to the apartment, not surprised to see Blaine on the couch, but he was focused on the bright screen of his phone, his thumb flicking upward on occasion.<p>

"Blaine?"

He looked up at his husband "Oh, where did you go?"

Kurt held up both bags in his hands "Just to get some groceries." he then placed both bags on the dining room table, emptying both bags putting everything away. "You aren't mad?" as he put away milk into the fridge

"No" Blaine had confused look stapled to his face "Why would I be?"

Kurt immediately regretted asking "Never mind." as he finished putting away the small amount of groceries, he uncovered the bowl of leftover chicken, his stomach growled as he just ate it somewhat cold with his hands. He felt better, washing his hands to rid the greasy texture on his fingers.

Blaine continued on his phone, texting a very short message, pocketing his phone before Kurt noticed what he was doing, taking the seat next to him...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 10 FOLLOWS?! *Happy cries* thank you :) so much it is so nice to know that readers read my Klaine fic and are willing to follow it ^^ However, id love some more reviews just for feedback like whether I messed up on something, or ideas im open to both :) thank you all again (EDIT: So sorry for the lateness on this chapter :( school had me majorly busy all week, hope this update is good. Im kinda running out of ideas T_T) :3 -FreakishlyFangirl**


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt actually gave the idea of being a parent a good thought while he was working the next week, so much so he sometimes became distracted.

With Blaine performing as a lead in Bye Bye Birdie,he mulled over ways he could get more money to save up for future investments.

He wiped over two tables, picking up the small tip on each, his phone vibrated in his pocket but he ignored it as he clocked out for the afternoon.

Happy to be off work earlier in the afternoon, he decided to buy himself something to make for dinner, his stomach nagging him with hunger

Kurt ended up buying a lot of unhealthy frozen packaged foods, along with two bags of chips with packaged snack cakes. He was currently eating a large Dorito's bagfull, his fingers coating with orange dust as he was waiting to check out. He tucked up the open bag shut, cleaning his fingers as he went to pay for everything.

He felt good having gotten a snack as he walked home with grocery bags in tow, being three and a half months pregnant now thanks to the last ultrasound he'd gotten at Blaine's request he often got strange cravings whether chips, cupcakes, or a decent sandwich.

He unlocked the apartment, putting the small amount of groceries away as he took back the Dorito's continuing to eat them as he kicked off his work shoes.

It wasn't long before he grew sick of the taste, putting them on the kitchen counter cleaning his hands again, his phone vibrated he fished it out of his pocket checking th caller ID and answering "You know you're supposed to rehearsing right?"

_"That's why I called, Im planning on going to a party with everyone to celebrate our final_ _rehearsals before the show premieres next weekend. I just wanted to let you know."_

Kurt laughed "Im not your mom silly, Have a good time." he heard Blaine chuckle _"I just didn't want you two to miss me so much if I wasn't home tonight." _

Kurt chuckled "We're going to be fine,I love you."

_"I love you too." _

Once the call ended, Kurt decided his work scent wasn't agreeing with his stomach so he decided to take a shower.

While he showered, he gave parenting another thought, how would he suddenly explain to his father that he was a grandpa, along with how would he tell him about the pregnancy when he comes down for Christmas with Carole.

He let the showerhead blast his face as he wiped over his eyes of shampoo he'd forgotten to wash out.

Once the water ran cold, he grabbed the bathrobe off the hook, wrapping himself in it once the water was shut off

As he got dressed, he noticed the three cans of paint stacked against the dresser, smirking as he grabbed his phone from the dresser top texting to thank his husband for the paint.

He had decided to cuddle up onto the couch and fall asleep in front of the television, he flipped through channels, watching some corny film as he let his boredom knock him out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Yes, this new chapter is early, but very short :/ im not too happy with it. But I hope any of my readers can give me ideas or reviews (I NEED THEM XD) Regardless I hope this is okay, I promise the nest chapter will be another 1,000 word. -FreakishlyFangirl**


	7. Chapter 7

With some tarps scattered around the room, both Kurt and Blaine were currently rolling bright paint along the walls for their son or daughters nursery. Blaine worried the fumes would get to his husband, but Kurt got about halfway through two full paint cans before he gave up and left to get some air outside.

They decided today was the day they would do this before they'd shop for a crib, clothing, and any other baby things they might need.

Of course they used the gender neutral color of white, though it could stain easier than a shade of yellow would Kurt didn't mind Blaine paint choices

Kurt deeply inhaled the outside air, a bit colder so he was happy in his long sleeve blue shirt it covered up his belly now that he was showing

"You look kind of lonely out here." He smiled hearing Blaine's voice as he felt himself being hugged from behind "Want some company?"

"I wouldn't mind it." He snuggled into the embrace, enjoying the cold air hitting his face

"You know were going to Sam and Mercedes today, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Maybe we can tell them now?"

Kurt rolled his eyes "We said we'd join them and Rachel for Thanksgiving, we didn't promise to announce the baby."

"We cant hide this forever you know, we have to tell them before shes born so its not awkward if they ask where she came from."

"You think it'll be a girl?"

"No matter what it is, I just want them to know. They're our friends Kurt." he heard the pleading in Blaine's tone, Kurt wanted to protest but sighed

"Alright, I'll mention it to them sometime while were there."

He felt Blaine kissing his head as he left to go shower off any chips of paint on himself

Kurt spent a bit longer in the cold, eager to see his friends again but would he really tell them about this?

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in Sam and Mercedes was very homey, Blaine had been helping Rachel with the food, Sam was playing Xbox with their dog Mccougnahey chewing on his sock<p>

Kurt could feel the aggravation from hunger making him grouchy, He kept listening to Mercedes complain on Sam being less than helpful since they've lived together

"Maybe if youd get rid of the stupid Xbox, he'd help you out more often." he rubbed his temples from an oncoming headache

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

She shook her head, as Blaine took her seat while she went to help Rachel set the table so they can eat, Blaine grabbed Kurt's free hand, thumbing it gently "Everything okay?"

He groaned "Stop worrying about me okay? Im fine."

Blaine frowned "Come on."

He dragged his husband onto his feet, into the seat next to him as Sam finally left the Xbox to take the seat across from Blaine

Rachel sat across from Sam as Mercedes took the seat beside her

Mercedes lead the prayer before they ate, once all said amen they dove into all the food eagerly

Kurt sided the turkey with potatoes, sweet potatoes, stuffing, green beans and a roll with macaroni feeling a bit better as he ate

Blaine paused from his potatoes "So, what have you guys been up to?"

"Well im still working on my album, and Sam really hasn't done much since we've lived here, he mostly plays videogames and takes care of the dog." Mercedes eyed the furball giving the feed me eyes at her while they were eating.

Rachel drank her water "Im planning to head back to McKinley."

That alone even got Mccougnahey to look at her weird "I wanted to help bring back New Directions, you know teach new vocalist everything we learned from Mr. Schuester."

Kurt hid a chuckle behind a forkful of macaroni "That actually sounds pretty great, Rachel."

He saw her beaming "You should join me Kurt, Id hate to go alone."

Kurt eyed Blaine silently begging him to say something, once he noticed he drew Rachel's attention

"Actually, Kurt and I are pretty nowadays, with us getting ready to welcome a new family member."

Kurt coughed on his water, his heart galloping

"You guys are adopting? why didn't you tell us!" Rachel's excitement was hitting them in the face

"No, we aren't adopting."

Kurt sighed "Actually, Im pregnant, we've been waiting for a while to tell you." He held his breath as everyone went quiet

Sam was currently feeding his puppy some pieces of turkey "Whoa, guys can have kids now? Should I wear a condom every time we sleep together now?!"

Mercedes gave an eye roll "No. How do you know that for sure Kurt?"

Kurt bit his lip as tears tried to escape his eyes, he didn't feel hurt but he was crying "We had gotten an ultrasound. Remember the day I was rushed to the hospital?"

He finally looked up noticing the confused faces of his friends

Kurt excused himself to head into the bathroom, leaving Blaine to answer any questions

"You guys are serious?" Sam had let the puppy on his lap now sharing his food with him

Blaine nodded "Yeah its weird, but we just wanted you guys to know, It was my idea though but we had to tell you before the baby was born anyway so you wouldn't question us then."

They took all the info in Mercedes smiled "Well, we support you guys."

Blaine could've fallen from his chair, but he simply smiled as Kurt came back with a cleaner face, but the puffiness under his eyes could still be seen

"Sorry."

Rachel had gotten up from her chair to hug him "Its alright, im glad you guys told us now, Ooh have you guys picked out names yet?"

"Not yet, we still have to figure out what it is, but we have started the nursery, we painted the walls and our apartment is airing out the fumes currently."

"Well, paint fumes aren't safe for pregnant- " she had stopped trying to figure out if saying "women" would offend Kurt

By the time they had finished all their questions, all the food had gone cold on their plates

Kurt by then, was scraping all of the plates clean to help with dishes, Blaine and him had agreed to stay a few nights with them since Rachel convinced them of the harm paint fumes could do to the baby.

"Have you told your dad yet?"

"I've held off telling him honestly, I don't want to shock him with this."

Sam agreed with that, scratching his puppy behind it's ears as he went back to his Xbox

* * *

><p>By the time everyone had tried going to bed, Blaine was still up with Kurt as they were surprised with the baby's first movement a small but definite nudge of a foot<p>

"I guess she was glad that we finally told someone else." Blaine was grinning as he kissed his husband as they snuggled into the couch together

"We shouldn't assign a gender if we really don't know what it is yet, goofball."

Both kept each other warm as the drafty wind made the home cold, their warmth helping them fall asleep

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy Turkey day, my readers :) I got inspired after reading an idea, and wanted to tie in a chapter for Thanksgiving as well so it's a Win/Win XD Hopefully this was good, I got to 1,209 words so yay! I hope you all enjoy it, this would've been put up faster but with how my family and I are busy with our Christmas tree currently X3 I got this done and am so happy- FreakishlyFangirl**


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt was currently snuggled up under a blue comforter with the chill of the rainy cold outside nearly froze him, Blaine had taken up a job at a Starbucks since Kurt had to turn in his two week notice for his worries of hurting the baby. He hated being alone at home for hours while Blaine got to make and sell coffee all day, he sighed into the comforter attempting to keep himself warm.

He decided to text his husband a simple "I miss you" text, once the message had sent he heard the buzzing from their bedroom.

"He forgot it again." Hed wrapped himself up similar to a burrito with the blanket as he went to retrieve the phone.

Kurt had found the phone lying on the dresser, he unlocked Blaine's phone with the password of Courage as he found his sent text along with 300 text messages to someone named Alex.

He had read through messages that were personal questions, offers for drinking or parties, and in general asking for cute pictures or weird sexual jokes.

Kurt's heart raced as he finished reading, his heart hurt as he fought crying.

He swallowed down the tears as he decided he wanted to clear his head, he put down his husband's phone, dressing extra warm over his blue pullover with a black jacket, zipping it closed. He slipped on a pair of shoes, locking the apartment behind him as he made his way to the elevator.

Once he was outside, his face hated the wind as it froze his nose, but he kept walking shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

As he walked, he gave all the text messages he had read some thought.

**_"Is it me?" _**

He thought about how less intimate He and Blaine were recently, maybe Blaine was bored with Kurt and didn't want to tell him.

Kurt made his way through the ocean of walking people, standing outside a coffee shop. He decided to step in and buy himself something to eat since he wasn't allowed to have coffee.

He stood in line, waiting for his turn as his phone buzzed, he unlocked his phone reading the text from Carole

_"Your dad and me are stuck here waiting at the airport. Our flight got delayed, Probably will be late celebrating Christmas with you guys."_

Kurt frowned at the text, but responded with "It's okay."

As he pocketed his phone, he ordered two chocolate cookies, paying the six dollars as he was handed two warm cookies in a little paper bag.

He thanked them as he was handed a small receipt, making his way out before he craved for a warm cup of coffee

Once the rain began to fall and drenched his jacket hood, he decided to head back home

He shared the elevator with a four year old with Dora ponytails holding up two pigtails as she cradled an Olaf plushie in her arms

He decided to play with the little asking if she liked warm hugs, motioning to the snowman toy

She giggled, holding up Olaf making him talk "Im Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Kurt smiled, shaking the toys hand "Nice to meet you, Olaf. I like warm hugs too."

Once the doors opened, the little girl skipped out, waving goodbye as the doors closed behind her and her mother, leaving Kurt alone in the elevator.

He rode up to his floor, eating his other cookie as he made his way back to the apartment, he could hear things being moved around along with voices from outside the door.

Panic hit, thinking he'd caught someone breaking in, cautiously he unlocked the door from the outside, his fingers shaking around his key

When he was welcomed by Carole's warm hug and smell of cooking, his knees almost buckled under him from relief

""I thought you guys would be late?" He pulled off his soaking jacket, fixing his pullover over his waist, watching his stepmother made sides for a warm ham cooking in the oven

_"We decided to surprise you both, but neither of you were home."_

"Blaine is working. And I just went for a walk."

He decided to change clothes now that he was home and he was very cold after being in the rainy snow day

Kurt shut his bedroom door behind him, changing his blue pullover for a fleecy jacket with an undershirt with sleeves, he felt better as he fixed his hair in the mirror

Once he felt presentable, he watched Carole enjoy herself with Christmas music playing through the little radio on the counter, attempting to get Burt off the couch to dance with her, he simply gave her a kiss, refusing to get up claiming he couldn't dance.

"How did you guys even get in here?" He finally decided to ask them both

_"You gave us a spare key last year when you came to visit us at Burt's birthday remember? "_

* * *

><p><strong>LATER ON IN THE EVENING...<strong>

The snow had kept Kurt , Blaine, and Burt and Carole shut into the apartment as they relished in the excitement of Christmas Eve He was happy to have his dad and stepmother visiting, he just didn't feel comfortable telling them of their grandchild coming even though he'd told his friends with Blaine at Thanksgiving.

He was currently shuffling between tear apart cookies to a cookie sheet, and taking out the recently finished fourth batch of cookies.

_"Need any help with that?" _Carole offered as she took out the hot cookie sheet with oven mitts before Kurt could respond, he continued separating the cookie dough squares onto another sheet thanking her.

Burt and Blaine were currently untangling the jumble of Christmas lights for the tree, Blaine had come up with the idea to turn them on so they could find the knots easier.

Kurt placed the new tray in the oven, adjusting the puffball on his Santa hat Blaine had brought home.

His back had cramped up once he finished in the kitchen for tomorrow, he was attempting to rub out the knot as the tree was successfully getting decorated.

Blaine noticed his husband off on his own, leaving to check on him, Kurt had refused the back rub and any kissing

"Are you okay?" he kept his tone under a whisper

"Im fine, not that you would care though."

**A/N: Things are gonna get ugly next chapter OnO Im back from out of town :D This chapter is so late and i'm so sorry. I hope my laziness had made a decent chapter :) Im so happy with all my readers and the new year looks pretty great so far. Im wishing everyone the best and again im so sorry about this late chapter. Sending my love-FreakishlyFangirl**


End file.
